1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to miniature golf and baseball games that utilize hook and loop material.
2. Description of Related Art
Hook and loop material, commonly sold under the tradename VELCRO is used in a variety of different game sets. For example, Impulse Ltd. marketed a VELCRO game set under the trademark STICKY FINGERS that contained baseballs, footballs, disks and corresponding gloves which were covered with hook and loop material to assist in catching the projectiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,617 issued to Lee discloses a similar VELCRO game set which includes a disk and a corresponding glove that are covered with hook and loop material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,745 issued to Rudell et al., discloses a football and glove game set which have corresponding hook and loop material that is used to grasp the football.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,677 issued to Barnes discloses a throw and catch game that includes VELCRO covered elbow and knee pads that are used to catch a VELCRO covered ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,420 issued to Seidler discloses a VELCRO covered paddle that is used to catch a VELCRO covered ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,576 issued to Mosier, et al. discloses a miniature golf game that includes a VELCRO covered ball that is shot at a green that is almost entirely covered with VELCRO attaching material. The VELCRO green captures and prevents the ball from rolling into the hole unless the ball has a sufficient velocity to overcome the mutual attraction of the VELCRO. Although effective in preventing an errant roll of the ball, the Mosier game does not accurately simulate putting a golf ball onto a golf green.
It would be desirable to provide a VELCRO based golf game that captured a ball rolled into a hole and which penalized a player for hitting into an area away from the hole. It would also be desirable to provide a VELCRO based baseball game.